Truth or Dare gone wrong
by Percy J ROXS
Summary: A friendly game of truth or dare hurt Piper more than ever. The gang get a little crazy and Luke kisses Annabeth DONT WORRY THERE IS PERCEABETH. Wait Luke? Jason hurts Piper and breaks her heart. Rated T for minor cussing. Truth or Dare :O
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: REALLY JASON REALLY!

Percy POV

It was a slow day at Annabeth Jason Piper Juniper Grover Leo Reyna Nico and Thalia were meeting up at the beach to play extreme truth or dare after never told us what was so extreme about thats what worrys me if I know Thalia she has something up her sleeve.

THE BEACH

"All right everyone here are the rules"Thalia started "if you dont want to do a dare or say a truth then you have to take off some thing that you are buts or ill throw you into the ocean.

" I'll go first" of course Piper would want to go first "Ummm Jason truth or dare"

"Dare Lupa would chew me out if i said any thing else or chickened out "I bet he wished he hadent said that when Piper gogt an evil glint in her eye.

"I dare you to kiss the girl you like after Annabeth takes her turn"

"Why Annabeth " I asked

"because i wont make him do it now and Annabeth is for sure getting her turn soon" she answered

"Ok so Nico truth or dare" Jason asked

"Dare all the way"

"I dare you to kiss Thalia" he said paled.(btw in this story thalia isnt a hunter)

"Umm... ahh Thalia?"she just nodded. Instead of just a peak on the lips they were full out making out,after 5 minutes we coughed and they blushed and pulled away.

"Ok now Annabeth truth or dare" Nico said smileing at Jason who looked scared.

"Truth"

"Who was your first and your current crush"I tensed I had a feeling I knew who her first crush was i just didnt want to.

"My first crush was Luke "she whispered I hoped she didnt see the sadness in my eyes "and my current crush is Percy" she whispered quieter she leaned into me and i wrapped my arm around i have to admit i was pretty happy

"Jason time for your dare"I teased. He leaned over to REYNA and peaked her on the looked shocked as they both sat down had tears running down her face.

"Excuse me" she said running away

"PIPER " Reyna and Jason shouted.

(you guys are lucky that Im in a good mood or i wouldnt add chapter 2!)

Jason POV

I CANT BELIVE I JUST KISSED REYNA I WAS GOING TO KISS PIPER I DONT KNOW WHAT CAME OVER ME !Oh my

"PIPER" me and Reyna yelled we looked everywhere we couldnt find Piper.

"JASON YOU COMPLETE IDIOT!"Reyna yelled while hitting me "WHY DID YOU KISS ME DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT HURT PIPER SHES THE ONLY APHRODITE CHILD I DIDNT HATE AND NOW SHE HATES ME AND IS HURT badly!"

I think the whole camp could hear us but knew to stay there tears fell from my eyes

"DONT YOU THINK I KNOW THAT REYNA I LOVE PIPER I DONT JUST LIKE HER .I DIDNT WANT TO HURT HER"How could a friendly game of truth or dare come to this.

Percy POV

Wow.I ve never seen anyone that hurt before we all went back to our cabins but Nico went to find Piper with Jason and Reyna. We all promised to finish the game when piper came back.I still cant belive that Jason did that to her.

Nico POV

I went into the woods to look for I went deeper into the woods I saw Piper passed out on the ground almost bleeding to deth and a Hell hound leaning over I finished off the Hell hound I picked Piper up off the ground. After a couple of minutes Jason run up to me.

"PIPER"he yelled. I leaned her away from him.A look of anger and sadness crossed over his face."Nico-"

"Save it Jason she's hurt emotionally and physically.I doubt she will forgive you"I spat at him

"Fine but I-I want to come " he whispered

"Fine" I handed her to him "You can take her,but dont be upset when she wakes up and runs away"I walked away thinking about how much he hurt her and how badly she will beat him up.


	2. Chapter 3

**OH MY GODS GUYS I FEEL SO STUPID I THINK I MADE A DOUBLE CHAPTER IF I DID FORGIVE ME IF I DIDNT DONT READ THIS I AM SO SORRY AND SORRY FOR ALL THE MISTAKES I MADE AND FOR THAT I WAILL UPDATE TODAY I AM SO SORRY IT HURTS. AND THANKS TO THE FIRST PERSON TO REVIEW YOU HAVE A SPECIAL PLACE IN MY HEART AND THE NEXT CHAPTER IS FOR YOU AND ALL THE PEOPLE WHO ADDED ME TO FAVORITES THANK YOU ALL YOU ALL ROCK OK**

**-SORRY GUYS Percy J ROXS**


	3. Chapter 4

hey guys i kept my promise and updated today okay this is for tradgedymaster01 and everyone who added me to favorites luv ya all!

chapter 3

Piper POV

I stayed very still, I heard Jason whispering to me 'Piper please wake up' or 'forgive me Piper please ' or "I love you Piper ' witch is a big lie over and over again. Chiron told Jason to leave thank the gods and when everyone was gone I got up and ran as fast as my legs could carry me until I fell. Then I gave up running and sat down next to a tree and sobbed until someone came and I wasn't sure if I wanted to see or not.

"Piper are you okay I am so so sorry for what happened I didn't want Jason to do that forgive me please I am so sorry" It was Reyna

"It's okay Reyna" I said between sobs "I-It's not you I forgive you it's J-J-Jason I don't forgive " his name hurt on the way out I sobbed Reyna put her arms around me and let me.

"Piper do you want to talk to Jason-ok" I shook my head before she finished."I have to take you back to the Aphrodite cabin It's late ok?"

"sure" as we were walking back to my cabin all my friends from the Aphrodite cabin came out and embraced me saying things like 'Piper I am so sorry ' 'he was not worth it ' or 'don't worry Jason is a jerk' they all ganged up on Reyna

"Why are you here " they all said

"Guys don't Reyna helped me"I said a little calmer now that I cried it was a bunch of 'oh sorry Reyna".  
Then I heard someone shout 'PIPER ' and everyone went back into the cabin even me I was not ready to see Jason yet.I hoped he didn't know I was in here.

Jason POV

Piper,Piper,Piper WHERE ARE YOU!I saw all the Aphrodite girls crowding around someone who was...PIPER!

"PIPER PIPER"I screamed all the Aphrodite girls pushed Piper inside then went inside they locked the door I ran at the door pounding and screaming Pipers name over and someone opened the door

hahahahhahahhaha I left a cliff hanger ok you guys chose should Piper and Jason get back together or Piper leave Jason with a broken heart and should Aphrodite step in along with a nice Zeus?You pick I will up date when you guys pick ok


	4. Chapter 5

Hey guys I hope you like this chapter it would have been up sooner but I lost all my progress thanks to my best friend love ya all hope you love this chapter.

Chapter 4

Percy POV

I went down to the canoe lake to think.I wondered what happened with Jason and Piper. Did they make up ?Did Piper hate Jason and Reyna ?Where were they I haven't seen them in they ok-

"Hey Percy" Annabeth scared me and I fell in the lake. After Annabeth finished laughing and I got out (all dry of course)we sat down in silence.

"What are you thinking about?Jason and Piper maybe" I nodded my head

"I don't think Jason meant to to do that, I mean kiss Reyna" I said

* * *

Jason POV

Piper opened the door even though the Aphrodite kids inside didn't want her to, and closed it behind her.

"Piper!" I yelled pulling her into a hug. She pushed me away from her."Piper-"

"Save it for someone who cares Jason"she said harshly avoiding my eyes.

"Piper please I never wanted to hurt you I feel horrible the truth is I don't like you I love you Piper please let me make it up to you I will do any thing. I'll get on my knees and beg if you want I-I will beg and grovel just please "I said, tears forming in my eyes but no falling ... not yet.I'm sure one word from her could have tears streaming down my face and having me want deth.

"Jason"she said tears streaming down her face "How could you even say that you love me . I said to kiss the person you like, you kissed Reyna how could you even think I could forgive you . look me in the eye and tell me that you could you do love me ." She said tears falling down her face so fast they could out run a wind spirit .I picked up her chin forcing her to look at me.

"Piper Mc Lean if I could I would take back that kiss that happened between me and Reyna and I love you more than any thing "my voice broke twice do to the tears coming down my face now.

"Jason-"

* * *

uh oh another cliff hanger don't worry I'll up date soon I swear


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Piper POV

"Jason I-I don't believe you" I said "I want to believe you so badly I love you but but-" the sky darkened I looked at my watch hoping I could leave it was 10 at night "I have to go Jason" I turned away to leave but he grabbed my arm.I turned around and saw tears streaming down his face.

"Piper please please give me a second chance I'm begging you please Piper any thing anything at all just please I love you" he said. There was nothing more heat breaking then this in my world. I wanted to comfort him forgive him put all of this behind us. I just couldn't bring my self to do it. The thought of losing him was the most- most, there is not even words to tell how much pain I would be in .

"Earn my trust back Jason"was all I said before I ripped my arm out of his grip and ran into my cabin. All my friends crowed around me and demanded to know what happened and if they could help.I couldn't even tell them , every time I started I sobbed and more tears went down my face. Untill someone I don't know who said I didn't want to talk about it and to leave me alone. Then Drew came in, and it got alot worse .

"Aww what's the matter hon Jason single again did he dump you I doubt he cared any way's wonder if he'll go for me now I wont doubt that I'll try in the morning kay." everyone was furious at Drew and my sobbing just got worse now I couldn't even talk. Not like it matters I was to upset to even deal with Drew right now. It was a war inside me.'Why didn't you take him back' and 'it was the right thing to do ' I stopped sobbing but quiet tears ran down my face as I fell into a dreamless sleep.

Jason POV

I didn't sleep at all that night. I just sat on the edge of my bed thinking of a way to earn Pipers trust back. I love her, I needed to no matter what, I promised my self I would . I didn't even notice time passing until the sun was up. I got up, took a shower, changed my clothes and looked in a mirror, I looked like hell. I combed my hair then passed out on my bed for an hour or so and looked decent. The bags under my eyes weren't as big as before my hair was combed and I looked okay. I walked out of my cabin and saw Drew running towards me calling my name. I did what any one would do in this situation I walked in the other direction. I hated Drew she always made Piper feel like crap. And besides I needed to talk to Thalia or even Percy for help.

"Hey Jason" Drew said putting her hand in mine. I took my hand away from her and kept walking. "Oh come on Jason did you even really like Piper I mean lets put it this way. She is sitting in our cabin crying her eyes out and you are here with me and we should make the most of it right?I still bet Piper cares nothing for you."she said.

"Get away from me Bitch I don't and never will like you okay?"I said as I went to talk to Thalia. I left her there shocked and I think I saw dark brown hair behind a tree.


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Piper POV

I can't belive Jason said that to Drew. Wow. I still don't belive he likes me though I have to stay in denial. If I let myself think he likes me then he doesn't I will be crushed. If only I wasn't so stubborn this would all be over. Percy came running over to me with an excited look on his face uh oh

"Hey Piper I see your up and about "he said happily "Ok so I was wondering...Please please please come to the beach ay 9 tonight to play truth or dare please!"He said everything so fast I had to pay attention to every word to hear it all.

"Percy, I'll come but I want to be no were near Jason cause I know he is playing to" I said in the most serious tone I could.

"Yay, remember no backing out this ok? See you at 9."He said running away.

Percy POV

Ok time to get Piper and Jason back together by ending how we started this whole mess.

A dare. Annabeth,Thalia and everyone else will be so excited

9:00 on the Beach

Piper POV

Everyone was already there sitting around a fire pit. Jason was sitting next to Reyna and Grover on one side ,with Juniper Nico and Conner Stoll .Thalia Percy,Annabeth, and Travis Stoll on the other. Annabeth patted a seat next to her for me.I thanked each and every god that I didn't have to sit with Jason.

"Ok I'll start ,you all remember the rules right ?"Thalia asked. We all nodded our heads."Okay so Annabeth Truth or dare "

"Dare" she said confidently

"Ok I dare you to not kiss Percy for the whole game unless Nico says you can" Thalia said knowing Nico hates seeing the PDA(public display of affection) between them. Percy seemed upset about this more than Annabeth.

"What did I ever do to you Thalia"Percy whined

"Nothing my dear dear cousin I just love to do these thing to you"she said in a sugar sweet voice.

"Ok guys It's my turn Jason truth or dare"Annabeth was trying to stare Jason into a truth with a devilish look.

"Dare".

"I dare you to go flirt with Drew and ask her out on a date "she said.

She was trying to kill me wasn't she.

* * *

oh no I am so bad another cliff hanger ok guys I'll tell ya what if I get 9 reviews I will put the next chapter up TODAY! IDC if it's from the same person just 9-10 reviews ok deal oh and by the way we have a guest in the next chapter so REVIEW


	7. Chapter 8

Me:Ok everyone we have a umm a special slightly miserable guest Jason Grace

Jason:I miss piper!

Me: JASON GET OFF THE COUCH AND DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!

Jason:OK I will I WILL GET PIPER BACK!.

Me :JASON COME BACK HERE I MENT AFTER!I am so sorry guys Percy was busy today so he couldn't come.I had to drag Jason here.

Piper POV

I am going to kill her. Wait why do I care I don't like him ,YES I DO!It was a war inside me ,do I like him or not?But the I don't like him side be more specific the I don't like him I love him side won. Would he do it?He did call Drew a bitch but I don't think he likes me. Then he did something that shocked me.

"No thanks" he said pulling his shirt off he didn't even so much as blush, there was no happiness in his face we locked eyes for a moment and all I saw was sadness and pain.I couldn't take it. I hated causing him pain. But I wondered why he didn't go and do the dare.

"For you stupid"Annabeth whispered playfully as if she was reading my mind.

"Ok I feels awkward asking but can I kiss my girlfriend Nico?"Percy asked blushing a deep made me smile.

"That depends is it going to be a full make out kiss or -"

"LETS GET BACK TO THE GAME "Juniper and Reyna screamed.

"Ok ,Nico Truth or Dare"Jason said. He didn't even sound alive. Did I cause this?

"Dare "

"I dare you to go prank the Apollo cabin.I don't care what you do to them "His dares weren't even as good I remembered.I wondered if I sounded lifeless. Because thats how I felt,alone,lifeless,and like I was about to burst into tears.

Jason POV

After my talk with Thalia I realized I broke Pipers heart into a million tiny shards .I didn't know I hurt her that much. And by doing this it caused my heart to break when she didn't take me back.I didn't even realize what I was saying while we were playing until the got up and I realized I dared Nico to do something.

"Hey Jason you gonna watch?You did dare Nico."Grover was trying to sound happy but I think my mood was bring him down.

"Na you go watch tell me what happened" He told me to cheer up and ran to the the didn't go with them. For about a minute or two I locked eyes with her holding her gaze. I didn't see Piper in her eyes.I didn't see the happy excited Piper.I saw pain hurt and tears swimming in her eyes ready to spill over I knew I was the cause of her hurt and I looked sighed and went to find the others.I should have taken my shoe off instead of my shirt it was cold .Then Drew started walking over to me.

Piper POV

Everyone watched Nico prank the Apollo was putting snakes in their beds.I walking back to the beach (because I hate snakes) when I saw Drew kissing Jason.I hid behind a tree .I wanted to cry and drop right there and then. Jason pushed her away and I couldn't believe what I heard next.

"Drew I don't like you and I never will like you your just an idiot for thinking I would I only like Piper and I am trying to get her back so get away from me and leave her alone one likes you and like I said before You. Are .A. Bitch."Oh my gods he does love stomped away screaming curses to me.

"Jason"I said coming out from behind a tree.

* * *

Alright guys I would like to say this chapter is the longest I have ever written round of applause for me and hopefully the next chapter will be up today ok?


	8. Chapter 9

Me:okay guys Jason is back and less sad

Jason:Will I get Piper back now?

Me:Maybe read and find out. And stop eating so much you may be roman but that doesn't mean you can't get FAT

Jason:Fine but leave my potato chips out of this

Jason POV

I hate Drew.I didn't know she was giving Piper Hell until she said she was.I know it was stupid but I was aching to hold Piper in my arms. I knew I would never feel whole until she was with me.

"Jason"I heard Pipers voice before I saw her step out from behind a tree.

"Did you see that?"I asked. What if she thought I kissed Drew instead of pushing away?

"Did you mean that about me"I nodded my head she ran into my arms.I caught her in a tight hug."I love you Jason, I am so sorry " I was so happy, I felt whole again.

"I love you to Piper and don't be sorry you did nothing wrong"I said.I buried my face in her hair.I was so happy to have her back"Piper I am more than sorry for what I did and I promise it will never happen again and-"she leaned up and kissed me and her lips said the words for her.I was forgiven.

"Aw How cute"Juniper said sweetly , already Stolls were making gagging noises, all the girls were smiling,Percy was giving me a thumbs up and Nico was hand in hand with Thalia oh great what did I miss.

"Is there no privacy guys?"I asked.

"Nope now lets play"Percy said.

"No way seaweed brain its 11 lets finish in the morning."Annabeth said thank the gods, I wanted some alone time with Piper.

"Ok and one more thing Nico Thalia what did I are you to dating ?"I asked

"Shut up little bro" Thalia said clearly annoyed with pulled Nico away.

"HAVE FUN MAKING OUT"I screamed. Everyone was cracking all said goodnight and headed off. I took Piper to this huge tree I like to sit under.I threw on my shirt and sat down patting a spot next to me for her . She curled up next to me putting her head on my chest.I don't know how long we stayed like that until we both just fell asleep like that. When we saw the the sun start to come up we went to we headed to the beach to play Truth or dare hopefully with no one getting upset.

* * *

Oh guys I read all of your comments you all rock I'm thinking of making another story kind of like a sequel to this tell me what you THIS STORY IS NOT OVER YET just saying


	9. Chapter 10

OH MY GODS you guys must hate me for not updating for what was it?oh yeah like 4 days!oh I know I will put more Thalico in this chapter and maybe some Drew drama in the next Ok i think I have made it all better now oh maybe Percabeth No focus write the best chapter ever.(sorry for the talking thing I thought it was funny)

Nico POV

I can't believe I just got a girlfriend. And not just any girl friend THALIA GRACE. The girl I loved since I first saw her. Take that Miss You-can't-get-a-girlfriend-cause-your-an-emo-freak(A.K.A Persephone) . By the way I AM NOT EMO! I think I 'll bring her down to the underworld to meet my dad, maybe bug Perseph-

"Nico,you okay?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Thals " I said putting my arm around her.I loved my got to the beach and everyone was already there. Jason was making out with Piper. And Percy had his arm around and Travis weren't here. Grover was with Juniper.

"Want to go first again Thals" I whispered in her ear.

"Sure okay guys lets start. Percy Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" He replied.

"I dare you to..."She went over to him and whispered something in his ear. He paled and ran to the Aphrodite cabin.

TIME LAPSE!

When he came back he had black and blues covering his face arms and fell on the ground by Annabeth.

"Oh my gods Percy are you okay!"Annabeth said kneeling next to him.

"Never . tell. Aphrodite. cabin. not. cute." he panted."Hate. You .Thals"everyone started cracking up.

"All right. Jason truth or dare"Percy said dusting himself off.

"Dare"

* * *

Oh my gods guys I am still sorry about the short chapter and not updating btw my day is tomorrow Yay! (27)


	10. Chapter 11

OMG CANT BELIVE I HAVEN'T UPDATED I FEEL LIKE AN IDIOT but I updated to day right ok

Chapter 11

Jason POV

"Dare" I said. I realized that was a big mistake.

"I dare you to take off your shirt and dance to Sexy and I know it in front of the whole camp" everyone looked at Percy then looked at me. The color drained from my face. Oh shit. I took off my shirt and I went to the stage. (A/N there is no stage I made it up) The whole camp was there. When the song started. I danced and blushed like mad while everyone laughed and the Aphrodite girls screamed their heads off at how and I quote " how sexy I am" .When I was done I walked back to the others

" I fucking hate you Percy Jackson"I said.

" I'll be right back" Nico said

Percy POV

Nico melted into the shadows and came back 10 minutes later with 2 hooded figures.

" Who are they?" I asked worried.

" Oh you all know them I asked my dad if they could play take your hoods off guys" Nico said smiling. I almost had a heart attack . They took their hoods off. It was Bianca (A/N i don't know if thats how you spell it) and...Luke. Annabeth gasped and stared at Luke. I felt a flare of emotions. And not good ones.

" Hi I'm Luke nice to meet you" Luke shook hands with Jason Piper and Leo. He gave Thalia and Annabeth a hug gave Grover a "man hug" and gave me a smile and extended his hand out to me. I shook his hand and fake smiled at him glaring under it. This is the guy who hurt Annabeth time and time again.

"I'm Bianca" she did the same as Luke but gave me a hug. Luke sat next to Annabeth and Bianca next to Nico.

There was an awkward silence between all of us for a while.

" So um are we gonna play or what" Piper said.

" Sure I'll start Luke Truth or dare?" Thalia asked sliding into a seat next to Nico. Nico put his arm around Thalia and I did the same to Annabeth.

" Dare"

" I dare you to kiss Annabeth" I glared at Thalia. I was going to kill her.

* * *

cliff hanger hahahahahahahahaha I am so sorry I didn't upload sooner the internet crashed and then I got grounded sorry


	11. Chapter 12

Oh is Luke gonna kiss Annabeth I don't knoooow maybe maybe

Percy POV

That stupid heartless son of a bitch. What a mother f*****g A** hole. Luke leaned toward Annabeth and then... kissed her. My blood boiled. I hate him so much. I mean it wasn't a long kiss just a peak on the lips. Then Annabeth looked down at her feet. It's just a game it's just a game I said over and over again.

" Um ok so Percy truth or dare" Luke said also looking down. There was no way in Hades that I was taking a dare from this son of a bitch.

"Truth" I said.

" Is there anyway for us to be friends please" He said looking hopeful " I am so sorry about everything that ever happened will you forgive me man?"

I looked at him. I think I can forgive him right?

"Maybe" I replied. He looked down.

"So Nico truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth"

"Have you ever had or come close to having sex with Thalia" I asked. Everyone cracked up as Nico took his shirt off not willing to answer.

" I'll take that as a yes" I said.

"Hey guys this is boring lets play spin the bottle" Can you guess who said that. Yep Thalia. She got out a bottle and put it on the floor and spun it. It landed on Nico. Of course. She kissed him for 5 minutes before we broke them apart.

"Percy you go" she said.

I spun the bottle and it landed on...

* * *

Oh a cliff hanger I am so mean aren't I? ok so I will update soon I promise I am not sure if Jason will screw up again maybe Nico will ok?


	12. Chapter 13

WAIT STOP RIGHT NOW MAKE SURE TO READ THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT!

Ok first so sorry for an A/N but I can't do the story with out it.

so I need my amazing readers (yes you) to pick some of the following for me to do in this story

. Make Nico screw up

. Make Jason screw up ( If you want this one PM me am idea for this)

. Make the bottle land on Katie Gardner Thalia Grace or Annabeth

. have the gang get drunk

. have to make this rated M -.-

Ok thank you all I know you guys hate me right now for this but the sooner I get your votes the sooner I update ok

- Percy J ROXS


	13. SORRY FOR ALL THE AN'S

**OK I CHANGED MY TITLE DO NOT BE ALARMED I WILL HAVE THE CHAPTER UP OK POSSIBLY TODAY**

**DO NOT FREAK OUT CAUSE OF THE TITLE CHANGE!**

**Percy J ROXS**

**:P**

**:P **

**:P**

**:P**

**-.-**


End file.
